In drive devices for an opening/closing body for a motor vehicle such as window regulators for raising and lowering a window glass and door opening/closing systems for opening and closing a slide door, a structure which drives the opening/closing body (a window glass/a slide door) by moving (pulling/loosening) a wire by rotations of a winding drum around which the wire is wound has been frequently used. A spiral groove is formed on the outer periphery of the winding drum. An end of a tubular-shaped outer tube is connected to a drum housing which accommodates the winding drum, and the wire that extends from the spiral groove of the winding drum is inserted into an insertion hole in the outer tube through a passage in the drum housing in a manner to be capable of advancing into and retreating from the insertion hole.
In this type of drive device, rotation of the winding drum causes the wire to deflect (vibrate) in the rotational axis direction of the winding drum in accordance with the inclination of the spiral groove. In such case, if the deflection amount (deflection angle) of the wire is great, there is a possibility of the wire interfering with the edge of the insertion hole at an end face of the outer tube and being damaged by being repeatedly driven. As a countermeasure for this, a configuration is known in which a bush member into which the end of the outer tube is insertable is provided as a separate member from the drum housing, in which an anti-deflection hole which progressively increases the inner diameter thereof in a direction away from the end of the outer tube is formed in the bush member, and in which the outer tube is connected to the drum housing via the bush member (Patent Literature 1). When the winding drum rotates, the deflection angle of the wire is limited by the inner surface of the anti-deflection hole, which makes it possible to protect the wire.